A Wolf In Teen's Clothing
by I'mGivingMeAHeadache
Summary: After the brutal murder of her mother, Robin Hadley doesn't think her life could suck anyworse than it already does. When Robin and her father move to Beacon Hills, she quickly finds out she was wrong. Everything totaly sucks. Except the sheriff's twitchy son, Stiles Stilinski. He totaly doesn't suck. Stiles/OC. *FIRST SEASON*
1. Chapter 1

**A Wolf in Teens Clothing**

**Chapter One**

I brushed my hand through my choppy, breast- length, auburn hair for the one- millionth time today, huffing, and frustrated as I fiddled with it in the upstairs bathroom mirror. I had approximately a half- hour to get ready for school, I'm new and I _needed _to make a good impression. After realizing my hair wouldn't cooperate, I decided to braid it to the side and started on my makeup; cover- up that matched my skin tone, liquid eyeliner that created bold wings in the creases of my eyes and mascara that made my eyelashes fan out and look longer.

I raced to my bedroom to find suitable clothes, digging through my dresser I pulled out an adorable black jumper with white cat features. In the drawer directly below the first, I snagged my purple galaxy print jeans. Before my father and I had moved to Beacon Hills, I would have never worn anything that, _stylish_. Before my mother passed away, I would have just settled with a baggy hoodie and a pair of sweatpants, flinging my hair into a messy bun and no makeup. I sighed; _new town, new school year, new me. _

After dressing, I walked down the stairs, determining whether or not I had enough time to eat breakfast today. My Father, Michael, greeted me with a half hearted hello, shoving the rest of his plain toaster pancake into his mouth.

"Dad, I love you but, that's nasty! The only way to eat a pancake is by drowning it in syrup and covering it with strawberries," I chastised, quickly making myself a peanut butter sandwich.

"Whatever, Robin, you have about fifteen minutes, take the car and would you _please_ come straight home after school? We still need to unpack." I rolled my eyes as dad handed me the keys,

"Sure thing, Big Bad," He snorted, probably because he was about as big and bad as a baby lady- bug, and new it too. He walked over to me and tugged lightly on the end of my braid,

"Have a good first day, Pup." I chuckled at the nickname, bidding him farewell as I grabbed my beige purse and slipped on my black Velcro high- tops.

The drive was fairly uneventful and only took ten minutes to get there. After a few seconds of mental preparation and deep calming breaths, I grabbed my purse and slid out of my father's white Jeep. I raced to the front of the school; I was about to head in when I noticed a girl sitting on a bench, alone. Being the Good Samaritan that I am, figuring she was new as well, I plopped down next to her. The girl was about sixteen, with long, brown, beautiful curled hair.

"Oh, uh, hello," The girl said although, it sounded more like a question. I smiled at her,

"I saw you sitting alone and thought I'd keep you company. I just moved here so, I don't have many friends. Well, I don't have _any_ friends actually." She let out a small laugh,

"I'm new too, my name's Allison, by the way."

"I'm Robin," so I was right, she _was_ new! She chuckled again,

"Like Batman and Robin?" I laughed; I liked her, pretty and a sense of humor. Allison reminded me of my mother.

"Actually, like the bird," We sat there for a while and talked. I had found out she moved around a lot and that she had just moved here from San Francisco with her Mom and Dad, I also found out why she was sitting here, there would be someone coming to escort her to her classes today because she wasn't at orientation yesterday. She had also found out a lot about me; how I moved here with my dad two months after my mom died, my older brother, Nick, was in college, majoring in video game design, in New York.

Allison and I had been laughing at some horribly lame joke I had told when her cell phone rang. "Mom, three calls on my first day is a little over doing it," Allison held her phone against her ear and her shoulder, rummaging through her bag, "Everything except a pen, oh my god I didn't _actually_ forget a pen?" She told her mother she loved her and hung up when, what I assumed was her escort, strolled over.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, we'll be going to room 255." Room 255, it turns out Allison and I had English together.

"I have that class too, mind if I tag along?" The man just smiled and told us to follow him.

On the way to class, Allison and her escort talked about San Francisco, I tuned them out, scrounging in my purse looking for a pen of my own. I finally found my pen, just in time too, because we were being introduced.

"Class, these are our new students, Allison Argent and Robin Hadley, please do your best to make them feel welcome." The escort said as he quickly fled the room. I looked around the room for empty desks and spotted two next to each other. Allison sat in the desk on the left and I was left with the one on the right. I was getting my books out when I glanced over to Allison and saw the guy sitting in front of her pass her a pen, _'Okay, that's kind of creepy, how did he even _know_ she didn't have one?'_

My first two classes went by relatively uneventful, after English I showed Allison to her locker, which so happened to be right beside mine. At lunch, I was introduced to Lydia Martin and her boyfriend, Jackson Whittemore. Lydia seemed really sweet, definitely not the kind of girl who would fall for such a Grade- A douche bag like Jackson. Anyway, they had invited, actually _dragged _is a better word, Allison and I to lacrosse practice. I hadn't really wanted to go, sports wasn't my thing.

We dropped off Jackson at the boy's locker room and scurried off to the bleachers, Lydia talking about all the cute lacrosse boys she could hook us up with. Stepping up onto the bleachers, I saw the creepy- pen kid from English and apparently so did Allison, judging by the way she smiled at him.

"Someone has a crush," I sang, Allison shoved me playfully and told me to, 'Shut my dirty mouth.' I heard the Coach yell, signalling that practice was starting. I watched all the boys on the team line up a little bit away from one of the goals, and creepy- pen kid jog to said goal. It was then that Allison spoke up,

"Who is that?" She nudged Lydia.

"Who, him," she asked, referring to the goalie. "I'm not really sure who he is, why?" Allison shook her head,

"He's in mine and Robin's English class." I nodded when Lydia looked at me.

The referee blew his whistle and I cringed slightly, the shrill sound hard on my sensitive ears. I looked over to the goalie, which was almost on the ground writhing in pain with is gloved hands to his helmet, trying to block out the noise. _'Okay, something's seriously wrong with this kid, unless he's... No, that's not possible.'_ I watched as the first boy in line ran up and threw the ball at Mr. Creepy, who was still recovering from the whistle. What happened next made Lydia and I cover up a laugh, the ball had hit him square in the face guard of his helmet and he was sent tumbling into the net.

Ignoring the name calling and utter embarrassment, he got up and put on his game face. The next boy in line repeated the first; run, aim, shoot. Instead of the ball hitting him again, he caught it in his lacrosse stick. After that, he was on fire, catching ball after ball. Then, it was Jackson's turn. He ran, wound up and shot the ball so fast there was _no way _the goalie was going to catch it. But he did and we all stood up and cheered, even Lydia. I clapped and cheered but a little more reserved, there was definitely something weird going on, I know nothing about Lacrosse and it seemed pretty unlikely that he would be able to catch that ball without some form of steroids, or the alternative, which also seemed pretty unlikely.

After lunch I had History with Lydia, which was pretty fun, she forced me to sit with her and I had found out that she was actually _really_ smart, like, wow. When we were doing our work we talked about boys and clothes, well, mostly boys. Like I said, History was fun.

After History I had Math, the bane of my existence, alone so no one could even help me. That class was definitely _not_ fun, seriously, who even used math anymore, and it's called the internet, hello!

When school ended, I said good bye to Allison, Lydia and Jackson and raced to my car, desperate to get home and relax. I pulled out of the parking lot and turned on the radio, singing along to a song I couldn't remember the name to and spaced out. A few minutes later I was at my house, I pulled into the drive way and turned the car off.

"Dad, I'm home," I called to him when I got into the house, throwing my purse and keys onto the kitchen table and kicking off my shoes. I saw his head pop around the corner of the stairs.

"Hey Pup, how was your first day?" I smiled at him,

"It was awesome, I made three new friends, well, two friends and one acquaintance but, whatever." He chuckled. "It was a pretty long day though so, I was thinking I'd go for a walk and help you unpack tomorrow?"

"I guess, that'd be okay but, you are _not_ getting out of it tomorrow," he teased. I raised my hands and shrugged my shoulders, heading upstairs to change into my 'work-out' clothes.

I had changed into a comfortable pair of spandex shorts and a grey tank-top, throwing my hair up in a loose bun. I sped downstairs and grabbed my phone and headphones from my purse and set them on the kitchen table. I slipped on my runners grabbed my phone.

"I'll be back later Dad. Love you!" I called out as I headed out the door. I walked at a brisk pace down the street; I knew exactly where I was going to go, I had driven passed it on my way home from school, it was the perfect place to go wild.

I was at the entrance to Beacon Hills Preserve; I sniffed the fresh air and smiled to myself, barely any pollution. I had my music playing and my phone tucked securely into my sports- bra. I took a deep breath in and sprinted off into the preserve; loving the wind brush through hair, that feeling of complete freedom, like nothing can hold you back. With a loud, genuine laugh, I shifted. I felt the slight sting in my fingertips as my nails hardened and elongated into claws, the pinch of my canines growing, the dull pain of my face flattening out and hair growing from my sideburns to the bottom of my chin, my vision turned a deep red as my eyes turned a luminescent yellow. I dropped to all fours and ran my little werewolf- ass off.

It felt amazing, I haven't let go like this since my mom died, we used to run till the sun came up, and with the full moon on Friday, it was great just to unwind and be myself, to be wild. I was so caught up 'unwinding,' I almost didn't notice the two boys a few yards away, I halted immediately and watched them, It was Allison's crush and the boy on the bench at lacrosse practice.

'_What the hell are they doing out here?'_

* * *

**Hey, there. So this is my first story and I know, it's probably not REALLY good, but I'm proud of it so far. Anyway, review if you want me to continue or if you want to offer critique, remember this though, flames will be used to cook rabbits in Robins little werewolf oven. **

**I don't own Teen Wolf, obviously, all cannon characters belong to Jeff Davis. Robin, Michael, Nick and dearly departed Momma Hadley, belong to me, so there.**

**Also, Thanks to Vcarp1993 for the helpful push to actually finish the chapter and upload it. You should totally check her work out, It's great!**

**HugsandKisses,**

**-I'mGivingMeAHeadache**


	2. Chapter 2

A Wolf In Teen's Clothing

Chapter 2

"_What the hell are they doing here?"_

I breathed deeply, taking in their scent. It was super- amazing- lacrosse- boy and his tiny friend. I took out my ear-buds, stuffed them in my shirt and crept closer, still shifted, so I could hear them more clearly. I found it strange that they were so far into the preserve, maybe they came out here to do steroids or something.

"I don't know what it was, it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Allison's crush had said. "That's not the only weird thing, I can hear stuff i shouldn't be able to hear, smell things..." He trailed off, they started walking further in and I followed quietly.

"Smell things? Like what?" Scrawny- with- a- buzz-cut asked. Super-amazing- lacrosse- boy stopped and sniffed the air.

"Like the Mint- Mojito gum in your pocket."

"I don't even have Mint- Mojito-," Scrawny stopped and pulled, I sniffed, half a piece of Mint- Mojito gum out of his pocket. Allison's crush stuck out his arms in an I-told-you-so manner. His friend huffed and shoved the gum back into his sweater pocket. "So, all this started with a bite?" They stumbled onward. He's definitely a werewolf, wonderful. Well, at least I'm not _completely_ alone, even if _he _was bitten.

"What if it's like an infection and my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" I could smell the fear rolling off him in waves.

"You know what; I actually think I've heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I think it's called _Lycanthrope._" Scrawny was obviously kidding, but his friend didn't catch the sarcasm.

"What is that; is it bad?" His eyes going wide and heart rate speeding up immensely. The other boy confirmed his fears.

"Oh yeah, it's the worst, but only once a month." I had to hold in a laugh at the highly confused expression on the boys face.

"Once a month?" Scrawny let out a small, 'mhm.'

"On the night of the full moon," when the look of confusion stayed on the other boys face, he let out a half- assed howl.

"Dude, there could be something seriously wrong with me!" Allison's crush exclaimed as he pushed his friend, seemingly harder then he meant to.

"I know, you're a werewolf, Rah!" Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!

They stopped, for the millionth time it seemed. "No, I could have sworn this was it; I saw the body, the deer came running and I dropped my inhaler." That's right, the police found half of a woman's body. Wolf boy knelt down on one knee and brushed his hand through the leaves feeling for his inhaler. I took that opportunity to pop out and say hello. I shifted back and took a few deep breaths, faking fatigue as I half jogged out of my hiding place in the bushes.

"You guys looking for something?" I held back a laugh as they jumped in shock.

"Holy crap, don't do that to me!" Scrawny gasped as he turned to face me. I couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corners of my lips as he clutched his chest, eyes wide. I looked to the teen on the ground.

"My inhaler, I dropped it here last night."

"Was there a reason you were this far out in the woods at night, or.." I trailed off, he was about to respond when we were startled by a voice from behind us.

"That's what I'd like to know. What're you doing here, huh? This is private property."

"Sorry man, we didn't know"Mint- Mojito Kid saved the day. Not really actually, since the guy who scared the shit out of us was a major asshole and didn't bother responding to him, just stood there creepily. Inhaler- boy tried saving the day as well.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something but, uh, forget it." Mr. Creepy threw, from what my heightened sense of sight could see, the lost inhaler, at him and Inhaler- boy caught it. The guy took one more creepy look over of all of us and left.

"Well, _that_ was utterly terrifying. Anyone else going to have nightmares?" I asked, shuddering slightly.

"Dude," Scrawny swatted Alison's crush in the chest. "That was Derek Hale, you remember right; He's only a few years older than us." And, I'm ignored, ouch.

"Remember what?"

"His family, they all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago." Wow, His whole family, gone. When my mom died but, I had my Dad and Nick to keep me sane.

"Wonder what he's doing back. Come on," They turned and started walking, totally ignoring my existence. '_Not for long.'_

"Hey, Thanks for acknowledging my existence, I'm Robin by the way." I called, hurrying after them. The two boys, stopped and waited for me to catch up.

"Sorry, I'm Scott." Allison's Crush, Scott, stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"Stiles," The other boy shakes my hand as well.

"If you don't mind, I'm walking back with you two, That Derek guy scared the crap out of me." I admitted. Even though I was a werewolf and totally capable of defending myself, something felt kind of... off about that guy.

"Let's go then, I gotta get to work." Scott said hurriedly, more to Stiles.

The walk back to the entrance of the preserve went by without a hitch. No more creepy guys, no dead bodies and minimal talking. I walked the boys to Stiles' baby blue jeep, Scott hopped in the passenger's side.

"I suppose you didn't drive here," The slightly twitchy boy said. " I could give you a ride, you know, if you want to. I just gotta drive Scott to work first." He was totally trying to be smooth, leaning against the side of his jeep.

"Yeah, thanks, that'd be great." I shot him a small smile and climbed in the back.

Stiles dropped Scott off at work and I bit my lip at the ridiculous coincidence, because seriously; Werewolf vet? I hopped into the front seat and Stiles drove me home. We hadn't talked a lot, just meaningless conversation and directions to my house. We pulled up and I hopped out.

"Thanks Stiles. See you tomorrow?" I asked. He looked kind of surprised.

"Uh, Y-yeah. Sure, sounds great!" He smiled at me. "Bye Robin." I waved at him from my door step, Stiles waved back and drove off.

I sat on my bed, laptop on my lap, scrolling through tumblr, talking to old friends on facebook and listening to music. I glanced at my alarm clock, eleven o'clock. _Time for bed._ I sighed and slid my laptop under my bed, I curled up and pulled my blanket up to my chin.

_I walked through the preserve for, what seemed like, forever. I could barely see through the thick fog covering the thick forest of trees. I hadn't really needed to see where I was going, It was like it was me but, it wasn't. I was walking a linear path, I couldn't willingly change directions or move my head. I was trapped in my own body, someone else controlling me. _

_I had barely noticed when I had suddenly stopped. I was standing in front of the burnt out shell of a once- lovely home. Me- not- me closed my eyes, I heard crackling and I opened my eyes. The house had changed, now it was on fire. The flames licked up the whole of the house, all I could smell was burning. Screams erupted from a small basement window. People were trapped down there. I had wanted to run into the building and help them but, I was frozen, just watching the house burn. I tried to work my limbs, make myself move. I stood watching helplessly as the screams slowly died out, I was only half aware of the tear that fell down my face. I was forced to close my eyes again, The house changed once more, the remains of the house seemingly staring at me as if to say, 'Why wouldn't you help them?'_

_I heard movement from my left. I found I was in control of my body again as I turned my head. Glowing, blood- red eyes, hulking form, It was the Alpha. The monstrous beast reared up on its hind legs and let out a haunting, mournful howl. The Alpha turned and looked me in the eyes, It howled again, different this time, authoritative, causing me to shift. It turned around and nodded for me to follow as it sprinted farther into the preserve. For some stupid reason, I chased after it._

I woke to the loud chirping of birds . Was that dream for real? I shivered slightly. '_Did I leave my window open, it's kind of chilly.'_ I stretched and heard the crinkle of... leaves? My eyes shot open and yup, leaves. I was in my back yard.

* * *

**Hey guys, short chapter but I figured this would be the best part to stop it at but hey. Also, I'M NOT DEAD! :D Anyway, hope you liked it!**

**HugsAndKisses**

**-I'mGivingMeAHeadache**


	3. Chapter 3

A Wolf In Teens Clothing

Chapter 3

_Was that dream for real? I shivered slightly, 'Did I leave my window open, it's kind of chilly.' I stretched and heard the crinkle of... leaves? My eyes shot open and yup, leaves. I was in my backyard._

Alison and I scurried to the benches, sitting in an open spot. The Lacrosse team was in a circle, receiving a talk from the coach. Both Scott and Stiles looked at us, Alison waved to Scott, I waved to the both of them, an encouraging smile on my face. The whistle blew, signalling for practice to start and the boys spread themselves on the field.

I searched the sea of lacrosse players, Trying to find Scott and Stiles. I located Scott right away. After searching harder, I found that Stiles sat warming the bench. Bummer. I turned my attention back to the game and saw, who I was pretty sure was Jackson, knock Scott onto his ass.

"God, Jackson is such a dick." I sighed. Alison giggled. The whistle blew and Scott and Jackson were faced off in the middle of the field, their stick's nets touching the ground, the ball in between them. Scott took off with the ball when Coach Finstock blew his whistle again, he flew down the field with incredible speed, dodging the other boys with too-fancy flips and spins. He front- flipped over two boys blocking his path and sent the ball flying into the goal.

Cheers erupted from the stands and Alison and I stood up clapping and cheering. "Woo, go Scott!" I yelled as loudly as I could. The Coach called him over and I heard the he had made first line. I looked over to Stiles who hadn't seemed too excited.

"Alison, I'll be right back." I told her as I hopped off the bleachers. I walked over to Stiles and stood in front of him. "You always sit on the bench?" I asked him.

"Huh, oh, yeah. Listen Robin, I gotta go but, you got a pen?" He asked. I searched my bag and handed it to him. Stiles grabbed my arm and wrote his number on it. "Text me later. I really have to go."

"Uh, Okay. Bye, I guess." That was weird. I found Alison again and we walked back to our lockers.

"Are you going to Lydia's party tonight?" She asked me. I had totally forgotten about the stupid party that just so happened to be on the stupid full moon..

"I don't know. I don't really have anything nice to wear." I said. I've never really been the partying type either. She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Come on, please! It'd be awesome, make new friends, _boy_ friends." Alison winked at me.

"I'll have to think about it. Text me later." I called, walking to the doors.

_I found something to wear. _I texted Alison. I was fiddling with the bow on the dress I had picked for the party.

My phone vibrated, _Send me a picture! _She replied. I snapped a photo of myself in the long mirror in my bedroom. I studied my reflection, I had curled my hair, and thrown on a pair of black leggings. I looked good. I checked my phone, another text from Alison.

_You look so beautiful! I'm actually kind of jealous!_ The picture of her below the text was stunning. I quickly texted her saying not to be.

_Shush, you're way to pretty for jealousy! Scott will take one look at you and faint. Seriously. _I sent the message and got my bag ready. I hopped down stairs and twirled for my Father.

"Robin, you look beautiful. You'll have to beat the boys off with a stick." He'd joked. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, okay Dad. Whatever you say." He chuckled and checked his watch.

"It's ten, when do you think you'll be home?" He asked, his face serious. I shrugged.

"I won't stay long, probably an hour or so." He nodded and hugged her tightly.

"Robin, be careful, It's a full moon and I don't want you to hurt someone."

"If I start to loose control I'll come home, I promise. Bye Dad, love you." I said as I slipped on my light blue ballet flats.

"Love you too!" He called as I walked out the door and crawled into the Jeep.

It had taken me a while to find Lydia's house, She'd texted me directions after Lacrosse practice, apologizing for not going to school today, saying something about planning the best party of the year. I parked across the street and stepped out of the driver's side. I shot Alison and Lydia a quick, 'I'm here,' text and crossed the street.

The door to the house flung open and Lydia hugged me tightly, "Robin, you look amazing! Wear that dress more often!" I chuckled.

"Good to see you too Lyd." I said. Lydia ushered me into her house and to the drinks. She filled two red solo cups. "So where's Jackson?" I asked, not caring, trying to make light conversation.

"With his stupid lacrosse buddies." She yelled over the blaring music, rolling her eyes. Lydia grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the aforementioned 'Lacrosse Buddies.'

"Guys, this is Robin!" She yelled. I waved slightly at them. Lydia winked at me, "Have fun." She said and dragged Jackson off. I could not believe she left me with a bunch of drunk Lacrosse players.

"Wanna get a drink?" One of the boys asked me. I quickly chugged the last bit of my drink.

"Sure." I said and we walked, (I walked, He stumbled,) to the drink table. He filled our cups and handed mine to me. I sniffed it slightly, just in case it was roofied. After deciding it was safe, I took a swig and turned to look at the pool.

"Hey Robin," I turned to look at the boy next to me. He grabbed me leaned forward and smashed his lips against mine. I pushed him away but he kept a hold of me and reattached his mouth to mine. I pulled my head back again.

"Get off of me, you creep!" I screamed, the music was too loud and he hadn't heard me. I tried pushing him off again but he had my arms pinned to my sides. He kissed me again and tried to shove his tongue in my mouth. Next thing I knew, he was on the ground.

"Leave her alone." My saviour growled out. I was expecting Scott or maybe even Jackson, I turned to him. It was that Derek Hale guy.

"Uh, Thanks. Derek, right?" I had asked. He just looked at me with his creepy stare. "Well, I'm going to go find my friends but, uh, thanks again." I turned and walked to go find Alison and Scott. They were outside by the pool, dancing. I had just made my way over to them when I saw Scott was acting really weird. Then it clicked. It was his first full moon. Scott walked past me and I followed him inside. Stiles saw us and rushed over.

"Scott, Scott you good? Robin, do you know what's wrong with him?" I lied and shook my head.

"No, I just found him like this." Panic laced my voice, I could feel the pull of the moon as well. I needed to leave. Scott mumbled something about going home and stumbled out the door, Alison following close behind. Before she could get to him though, he drove off.

"We should see what's wrong." I said, I wanted to help Scott through his first shift. Stiles hesitated, " I'll follow you in my jeep." I said, I was already racing to my car.

Scott hadn't lived to far away and sped there in record time. Stiles and I made our way to the front door and Stiles swung it open. We raced up stairs to his room, Stiles banged on his door.

"Scott," a muffled 'go away' was heard through the door, "It's me." The door opened a tiny bit. Scott blocked it from opening further.

"Let us in Scott, we can help!"

"No, You gotta find Alison and Who's 'us'?" He asked.

"Robin. Alison's fine. I saw her get a ride from the party. She's totally fine alright?"

"No, I think I know who it is. It's Derek, Derek Hale's the werewolf, he's the one that bit me and he's the one that killed the girl in the woods!"

"Shit!" I exclaimed looking to Stiles.

"Scott, Derek's the one who drove Alison from the party." He paled. The door slammed shut. I faintly heard Scott jump out his window. I pushed Stiles out of the way and ripped the handle off.

"Holy shit!" Stiles yelled at me. I shifted and turned to him.

"Stay here, I'll find him. I'll make sure he doesn't Hurt anyone!" Stiles stared at me wide eyed. I could smell his fear. I turned away and climbed out the window. I saw Scott run down the street, to the preserve. I jumped off his roof and followed after him.

I chased Scott through the preserve dodging trees and yelling at him to stop, to think about this. He was going to get both of us killed. Scott stopped running suddenly, I looked around him to see... Alison's jacket. I heard foot steps apparently so did Scott, "Where is she?" He growled out.

"She's safe, from you." It was Derek. He jumped at Scott and tackled him to the ground. That made my blood boil. I joined the two rolling around in the leaves, desperate to at least hurt Derek. We stopped and he held of of us up against a tree, by our necks.

"What did you do with her!" I growled out.

"Shh, quiet." We listened. I heard something, I couldn't be sure what it was though, to far away. "To late, they're already here." He looked to the both of us, "Run."

I followed Derek while Scott had run right into a flash of bright light that blinded him. In his confusion, an arrow shot out from in front of him, pinning his arm to the tree. Three hunters stepped into view. I looked to Derek.

"I'll get the hunters you pull the arrow out." He whispered just barely. He circled behind the group of three and threw two of them backwards, causing the third to turn around. While he was turned I ran to Scott and ripped the arrow out. He let out a strangled scream and I pulled him away.

The three of us ran for a long time. Scott dropped to the ground and huffed loudly. "Who were they?" He asked, taking deep breaths.

"Hunters." Derek and I stated simultaneously. " They've been hunting us for centuries." He continued.

"US? You mean you! You did this to me! Are you with him too Robin!" I shook my head.

"No Scott, I swear-" Derek cut me off.

" Is it really so bad Scott, That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been giving something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift."

"I don't want it." Scott spat out.

"You will, and you're going to need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you me and Robin, Scott. We're family now." Derek turned and walked away.

"Scott?" I asked timidly. He growled at me. "I wasn't involved in this, I was trying to help you. I figured you were like me when we first met, that day in the woods." I sighed and held out my hand to help him up. "Let's go home." He nodded tiredly and took my help.

* * *

**Two chapters in the span of two days? What is this madness?! Anyway. Hope you enjoyed this. I did. Remember I own practically nothing.**

**HugsAndKisses,**

**-I'mGivingMeAHeadache**


End file.
